


Ближе

by naid



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid





	Ближе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



Иногда Джин хочет просто заниматься со Скоттом сексом — без того, чтобы он был в её голове. Джин проводит пальцами по его обнажённому животу и ещё ниже, и от того, что он чувствует, она подаётся бёдрами вверх и вздыхает. Джин отстраняется, откидывается назад, но она не уверена: это ей приятно, когда Скотт взбирается на неё, или же просто приятно ему.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился… — замирает он.

Я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался. Джин целует, убеждая и успокаивая, гладит по волосам на загривке. Дело не в том, что она не хочет Скотта, а в том, что так трудно знать наверное. Когда они занимаются сексом, границы между ними размываются до тех пор, пока Джин уже не может точно вспомнить, кто из них — она.

Иногда она думает, что Скотт и не хочет, чтобы она вспоминала. Он так жаждет близости, никогда толком не доволен — неважно, насколько она к нему приближается. Она думает: Скотт был бы счастлив очутиться в её шкуре, и чтобы она оказалась на его месте, чтобы они никогда не нашли обратной дороги, ведь так он бы знал, что она никогда не сможет уйти…

— Чёрт, Джин, — Скотт отстраняется и садится на край кровати. — Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя остаться.

— Я этого не говорила.

— Тебе не нужно говорить.

— Ты не слушаешь, что я говорю.

— Думаю, что слушаю, — Скотт встаёт. — Думаю, что мне надо бы… не знаю.

— Пойду проверять домашние задания и выставлять оценки, — Джин легко целует его в щёку. — Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю.

— Это я знаю, — говорит Скотт, — Да.

Но он не улыбается.

Джин спускается вниз и садится на нижней ступеньке, гладит ладонью исцарапанную деревяшку. Такое привычное на ощупь дерево — Джин почти что готова поверить, что и от её ладоней на ступеньке остались истёртые отметины.

Она не поднимает головы, когда слышит звук инвалидного кресла.

— Хочешь поговорить? — мягко спрашивает профессор Ксавьер.

— Я не знаю, как сделать, чтобы всё получилось.

— Вы оба выясните, как так сделать.

— Или нет? — она позволяет себе на секунду подумать о шахматной доске и о камере из пластика.

— …или нет. Но Скотт не Эрик. Его желания… более разумны.

— А я не вы, — отвечает Джин. — Я знаю, чего хочет каждый, и я устала хотеть им это дать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, — говорит Чарльз.

Она соскальзывает ниже, садится на пол — так она может положить ему голову на колени, как делала, когда ей было двенадцать. Чарльз кладёт руку на её волосы. Джин хочет, чтобы он, как тогда, окутал её разум своим, заставил замолчать все голоса, приводящие её неспокойные руки в движение.

Но сегодня он не подпустит Джин ближе; ей не удаётся заставить его приблизиться, даже когда она пытается. Джин закрывает глаза и задаётся вопросом, своё ли чувствует одиночество.


End file.
